


Jealousy

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Forced, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sjin's revenge.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

These are just short dabbles I hope you like them.

Alsmiffy: 

Alex Smith the tall handsome ginger never thought he would be jealous of Sjin, he would watch his girlfriend (y/n) laugh and giggle at his jokes. Tonight was no different they had been at there apartment when Sjin had walked up behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder, you turned to look at him and smiled softly " hey Sjin you having a good time?"  He nodded licking his lips you looked at him trying to take a step back but Sjin held your arm tightly, before pulling you close to him and kissed your lips causing you to try and push away. In a blink of an eye Sjin was pulled away by an enraged Smith who had started yelling profanities at him " who the hell do you think you are Sjin!? No one touches (y/n) but me!" Sjin was still dazed from a the drinking but had slipped free of Smiths grip and quickly turned to punch Smith casing his nose to bleed, it didn't take long for Lewis to break them up leaving both men bruised and bleeding Smith snarled at him " I-I thought we were friends!" Sjin just limped his way out if the apartment as Smith stormed to his room Trott looked at you " hey are you ok?" You nodded " yea I'm fine, I'll go check on Smith" he was sitting on the bed rubbing his bruised knuckles and winced as you placed your hand on his shoulder. " oh Smith look at you" you tilted his chin and sighed " Let's clean you up" you lead him into the bathroom and dabbed the cut on his lip, soon he was cleaned up but still had that hurt expression on his face. " Sjin was just drunk why don't you call him tomorrow and talk it out" he stood up and growled " why would I talk to him ever again you're my girlfriend no one kisses you or holds you like that but me I should of known he would be after you." You sighed and hugged him tightly " he was drunk he didn't mean it Smith." " a drunk mans actions are a sober man desires" you took his hand and lead him back to the bed " get some rest love." After you had managed to calm Smith down you went to look for Sjin. 

I know I said dabbles but it just turned into a whole story plz forgive meh.


	2. Jealousy 2

This involves rape if you sensitive don't read this.

As you walked around searching for Sjin until you found him resting against the side of the apartment wall, you quickly walked up to him " Sjin are you alright?" He gave you a blank stare wiping blood from his face before standing up straight " I'm sorry (y/n)" you gave him a sympathetic look and grabbed his hand

" it's alright Sjin but let's call you a cab and get you home." He grunted " T-That's not what I was apologizing for" you turned to ask him what he meant but was stopped by his hand covering your mouth he pulled you back to where he was standing and pushed you against the wall, he kissed your neck and smiled " Iv wanted you for so long." You tried to scream and clawed at his hand but he was much stronger than he appeared, his free hand traveled over your before resting on your rear giving it a squeeze." He pulled away for a moment and panted " let's see what you've been hiding" he unbuttoned your shirt and pulled it open staring at you bra clad chest he pulled out his pocket knife and quickly removed it. 

He removed his hand from your mouth and pressed the the knife to your throat " if you scream I'll slit your throat" you nodded and let out a small sob Sjin gave you a sad smile " it's going to be alright (y/n) I'll be good to you I promise." You could smell the alcohol on his breath as he kissed your cheek " Sjin please d-don't do this" he ignored your cries and continued to strip you after he had finished he stepped back to admire your shivering body, he groaned " look at what you've done to me (y/n)" Sjin unzipped his freeing his hardened cock and stroking himself slowly. You could feel your cheeks heat up you knew that you had to get away before Sjin could continue, as you turned to run Sjin had you pinned to the wall with your face presaged harshly against the cold brick he bit your shoulder drawing blood and marking you as his. 

Sjin moved your legs apart and pushed himself into you making you cry out in pain Sjin moaned into your ear " oh~ (y/n) you feel amazing am I your first?" You could only nod and cry as he continued to thrust and run his hands over your body " t-tell me you love me (y/n) tell me you love what I'm doing to you" you whimpered and gripped the wall tightly letting your tears roll down your cheeks. You closed your eyes and tried to forget what was happening Sjin gripped your waist tightly and started thrusting faster groaning in your ear " god, I'm going to cum inside of you (y/n) I can't last much longer" you shook your head " n-no please Sjin don't do this." 

Sjin thrusted into you one last time before releasing into you, you felt sick and used as his warm fluid began to run down your leg Sjin pulled away and zipped his pants back up " that was amazing (y/n)." You crumpled against the wall and sobbed pulling your knees to your chest Sjin just looked at you " (y/n) what's wrong don't you love me?" You lashed out and glared at him " I hate you Sjin w-why would you do this" he just sighed and limped away leaving you pick up your ruined cloths and hugged them tightly to your body. You felt to ashamed to move " what would Smith say if he found out about this?" 

Well that was crazy but I hope to make one more chapter after this I hope you enjoyed the story, I don't support rape in any way and anyone who does is a horrible person.


	3. I'll make him pay.

Ross had seen the whole thing he couldn't move or speak all he could do was watch Sjin rape his best friends girl friend it was horrible, it made him sick but his feet felt like lead and his mouth refused to open. After the attack he watch Sjin stumble pass him in his drunken state Ross heard your sobs and took a shaky step towards you before sprinting to your side " my god (Y/N) h-hold still I'll help you" Ross wrapped his jacket around your shoulders and lifted you up. You sobbed into his chest clinging tightly to his shirt he shushed you softly " I-it's going to be ok we'll fix this" Ross carried you upstairs back to the apartment you shared with Smith the Yogs were still inside and Smith had gotten up to have a few more drinks. 

Once Ross had stepped into the room everyone got quiet and Smith had stood up the only sound was your muffled cries and Ross's harsh breathing, Smith took a step towards Ross before he gently placed his hands on your cheeks " (Y-Y/N) what happened to you who did this." You looked away and hid your face it seemed like forever until Ross spoke " It was S-Sjin I saw everything but I couldn't move" Smith took you from Ross and held you tightly to his strong chest " oh god I'm so sorry I should of been there to help you I shouldn't have let you leave my sight" he pressed his face to the top of your head and cried with you. The Yogs gathered around and hugged the two of you tightly before moving back Trott patted his back " it'll be alright Smith we'll fix this" soon everyone left except for Trott and Ross who stayed behind to help, Smith had set you down on the couch as Trott pulled him aside " Smith we have to call the cops and report this, if we don't Sjin won't get caught"  Smith nodded " o-ok I'll talk to (y/n) " Smith was beating himself up on the inside cursing himself for how stupid he was.

He walked back over to you and Ross he kneeled down in front of you "(y/n) I'm going to call the police so they can take your statement so don't be scared I'm right here" you shook your head " n-no I don't want to t-talk to anyone I just want to take a shower and go to b-bed" he held your hand " sweetheart you have to listen to me, this wasn't your fault." 

You continued to shake your head and pulled away " I said no! now leave me alone." You quickly ran upstairs to hide from the trio, Smith looked at his friends and shook with anger all he could see was red. " I'll fucking kill him when I see I'll bash his head in" Ross placed his hand on Smiths shoulder " Mate you can't do that think of what would happen" Smith just bowed his head because he knew Ross was right, Trott took Ross's arm " come on we have to head home."

They waved goodbye to Smith before leaving, Smith slowly made his way upstairs he could here the shower running, he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside " ( Y/N) it's me Ross and Trott went home." It was silent except for the sound of the shower Smith sighed before walking in " listen please I love you and I-I'm sorry I couldn't h-help you" before he realized what he was doing he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

You looked back at him and hugged him tightly, he softly ran his fingers through your hair " shh it's ok I'm here now and I'm going to protect you at all costs." Smith kissed your forehead and slowly let his hands run down your body, you shivered softly at his touch knowing all this time you where saving yourself for him but now it was ruined. " Smith I-I wanted you t-to be my first not Sji.." Smit kissed your lips before you could finish your sentence " hush baby girl I'm going to make it better" he lifted you up and pressed your back to the shower wall " let me show you how a real man makes love." He kissed your neck, softly rubbing your thighs with large hands you could feel his cock pressing against your women hood.

You let out a shaky moan pulling him in closer after a few minutes of grinding into you he pulled back slightly " are you ready (y/n?)" you nodded and winced softly as he pushed his massive cock into you " god (y/n) it's so tight." He pressed his forehead to yours as you adjusted to his size, after a few minutes he began to thrust into you slowly causing you to moan out loud, it echoed through the room. Smith quickly picked up speed soon he was pounding into you as you ran your nails down his muscular back " S-Smith I'm going to cum." He pressed his lips to yours as you came together tangled in pure passion and lust " I love to Alex" " I love you to (y/n)" after drying off you both went to bed Smith wrapped his arms tightly around you pulling you into his chest. The night seemed to drag on for you replaying the events that took place with Sjin and Smith you gently ran your hand down Smiths cheek listing to his deep snores, after what seemed liked hours you finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

(( done finally! I'm so glad I finished this chapter enjoy you guys!!!!!))


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the alarm clock disturbed what small bit of rest you had managed to get,you slowly got up and started getting dressed your thighs were sore and it was hard to see straight, not to mention a massive headache. After you had finished getting dressed you felt a large hand rest on your hip " I don't think it's a good idea for you to got to Yogtowers today (y/n)" you looked back up at him and sighed " I can't just sit here all day Smith" he kissed your forehead and hugged you tightly to his body " I understand but please let me know if you need me for even the smallest thing ill be there for you." They finally got into the car and headed to Yogtowers you could hardly hold your eyes open you were so tired, Smith softly shook your shoulder after he had parked " wake up baby were here."

Smith walked with you upstairs Lewis was in the hall talking to Duncan and Kim he turned and smiled " oh hello I didn't expect to see you here today (y/n)" you just shrugged " I don't want to talk about it" you swiftly left and went to your office leaving Smith to talk with Lewis you kept your head down until you made it into your office. After you stepped inside your small office you felt someone grabbed your shoulder " (y/n) don't scream its just me" your body froze as you heard his voice Paul forced you into your desk chair " listen last night was..amazing" he kissed your cheek softly " but don't worry I'm not gonna tell Smith about what we did."

You were too shocked to answer all you could do was sit there and listened to him he ran his fingers through your hair and whispered how much he loved you into your ear before he left. Paul had walked back down to the break room Trott and Ross were grabbing some coffee when he walked in " hey good morning fellows" they looked at each other before Trott answered " uh good morning I didn't expect you to be here today Paul not with what happened last night" Paul looked up at him " hmm I was only a little drunk" Ross coughed " so have you talked to Smith about last night yet?"

Paul scratched the back of his head " so Smith knows" Ross nodded " well yeah he's pissed good luck we have to go" Trott and Ross left and whispered to each other down the hallway " Ross I think he's happy about all this" Ross just nodded " I can't believe him." Lewis was still talking to Smith " I know you're pissed but you don't need to go looking for him I haven't seen him today so please don't do anything you'll regret" Smith just nodded not really listening to Lewis. He walked around to the recording room to start the day off they recorded a few Trails and GTA before it was time for the to take a break Smith got up and headed for your office he turned the corner when he caught a glimpse of Paul leaving your office he ran up and grabbed him by the back of his shirt " tell me one reason why I shouldn't beat your head in." 

Paul turned around and looked at him " Smith look I know you're angry but think if of what (y/n) wants" Smith was grinding his teeth " she wants you to stay away from her you sick bastard" Paul took a step back " she hasn't said that to me and iv seen her twice today, you don't deserve her Smith she loves me and I love her." Smith grabbed his throat " you raped her why the fuck would she love you" he tightened his grip and started shoving him into the wall behind him, Paul was kicking and clawing at Smith's hands you and a few of the other Yogs had heard the commotion Lewis was trying to pull Smith off of Paul who's face was now blood red and his eyes were watering. Smith kicked Lewis off of him and continued to smash Paul into the wall Duncan,Simon and Ross finally managed to pull them apart Lewis grabbed Smiths' shoulder " what did I tell you this morning Smith" he just stood there and stared at the wall as they picked Paul up, he was coughing and trying to take deep breaths "Smith whats wrong with you I didn't rape (y/n)" at that moment everything went silent as everyone looked at you and Ross.

Paul looked up at you " (y/n) I didn't rape you I know we were both drunk but please tell me your joking" you started to sob into Smiths' chest as he rubbed your back slowly " go on Ross tell him what happened" Ross took a shaky breath as he explains everything he had saw and heard. Paul shook his head " this is bullshit just because we had sex and you didn't want Smith to know you told him and everyone else I raped you and you even got Ross in on it to" Smith was boiling " you're a piece of shit Paul and we all know that (y/n) is telling the truth." Paul stared Smith down with that glint in his eye, Smith knew that Paul was lying to cover his own ass he knew everything and was playing dumb before he could do anything Lewis stepped between them " alright that's enough Smith and Paul you can both go home right now I don't want this happening again and Paul ill be having a talk with you tomorrow." With that both Smith and Paul left Yogtowers as Paul made his way too the car he began plotting a way to keep your mouth shut about what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin's revenge.

*Warning involved Rape*

Paul didn't head home after being kicked out of Yogtowers he went to a small restaurant not too far off he sat down at a table and waited for lunch time to come around he knew you always came here for lunch it was your favorite place. It was where you met Smith and the rest of the Yogs he closed his eyes and reminisced on the first time he laid on you, it had been a sunny day couples walking around town without a care in the world you were in that sweet Sunday type dress the entire room seemed to move with you as you walked the way your hips swayed and the way you smiled had taken his heart by storm. Smith had bumped into you spilling the drink he had all down that beautiful dress spoiling it just as he spoiled every this for him, he didn't think that it would lead up to a tragic moment when Smith stole you away from him. As you and Smith drew closer he became angrier and move motivated to have you his tiny crush became an obsession he decided to befriend you he even put up with all the times you told him how much you loved Smith, he wanted to take you as his own but he had to wait for the perfect moment.

He opened his eyes and checked his watch it was 12:11 you would be here any moment he drummed his fingers on the table and kept his eyes glued on the door, a few minutes later you walked in ignoring the people around you it was so unlike you. The sweet smile gone from your face and the twinkle in your eyes was so dim but he knew he could break you more easily in this state.Smith had taken the bus home so Paul followed you back to your car that was parked across the street due to the parking lot being full, he grabbed your arm tightly and kissed your neck " well hello there little bunny" he gently placed his hand over your mouth " do not struggle it wont end well for you if you do" Paul took your keys and walked you over to the passenger side and put you in your seat before getting into the drivers seat. " lets take a ride my sweet (Y/N)" he drove down an ally way and parked the car it was hidden from the seat and no one came back here.

He smiled and kissed your cheek " you've been a bad girl (Y/N) telling everyone about our little secret do you know what happens to bad girls?" You shook your head and sobbed " P-Paul please take me home I dont want to do this" he kissed your lips and began undoing your pants roughly groping you along the way. Paul pulled your pants and underwear off before grabbing his wallet and pulling out a condom " cant leave any evidence can I?" you screamed and pushed him away as he ripped the rest of your cloths off leaving your body open to him " mm you look so perfect dont be shy move your arms." You refused to move your arms,Paul undid his belt and grabbed both your wrists tying them down to the head rest. He took his phone and knife out turning on the video camera and smiled " tell me who you love (Y/N)" you shook your head and sobbed " P-Paul please stop" he pressed the knife to your throat " SAY IT (Y/N)!" you wiped away the tears and took a deep breath " I-I love you Paul" he removed his pants and straddled your waist keeping the camera pointed at your face. 

" Tell me how much better I am than Smith" he thrust into you causing you to yell out in pain " go on say it" he pressed the knife deeper into your skin " y-your so much better then Smith" he moaned in your ear " keep going (Y/N)" he began thrusting slower and deeper into you making you want to moan Paul took his time making sure to get every thrust perfect " go on my sweet bunny talk to me." Paul kissed your cheek and moaned waiting for your response " Y-your dick is the b-best iv ever had" he violently thrust his hips forward causing you to moan and orgasm around him sending him over the edge with you. Paul smiled and looked at the camera " thats how a real man fucks his women" he got dressed and gave you, your cloths " say anything about this and ill post this video everywhere" he started the car and drove back to the small cafe giving you the keys he kissed your cheek and smiled " I love you (Y/N)" you winced and looked at the ground " I love you too Paul" he chuckled and walked over to his car he knew he had won and that made him the happiest man in the world right now.

 

(( Woot another chapter done enjoy you guys!!!))


	6. Chapter 6

After your last encounter with Paul you called out sick for a few weeks refusing to leave the house Smith was worried and tried everything he could to get you back to Yogtowers, Lewis had sat down with Paul and went over the night detail by detail Paul shook his head every time Lewis brought up rape " Lewis you have to listen to me I didn't rape (y/n) after I went outside she followed me I told her I was going to call a cab and go home she cornered me I didn't want to hurt her, she told me all the fantasies she's had about me and that she wanted me more then anything else in the world." Lewis cleared his throat " alright and what about Ross why did he side with (y/n)?" He took and deep breath and shrugged " I don't know but Ross has a lot to gain if I had to leave Yogtowers you know he's never liked me" Lewis shook his head " stay away from Hatfilms and (y/n) I don't want a repeat of the other day do you understand me" Paul only nodded before getting up to walk outside far away from everyone.

He dialed your number and waited for to pick up a soft " hello " was heard on the other line " good morning my sweet bunny I want to see you again why don't you meet me in the ally way again" you knew that you couldn't say no so you agreed " alright bunny ill see you at 12 love you" you sniffled and wiped your eyes " l-love you too P-Paul" he hung up before going back to Yogtowers to record some more content before lunch. He eagerly awaited 12 to roll around and was out the door by 11:30 he stood in the ally way and smiled as you slowly walked over to him " well hello (y/n) iv missed you" he tilted your chin up and kissed you softly he pulled away a few seconds later " we dont have long so lets get started turn around and grab the wall for me sweetheart" you did as you were told knowing it would be over sooner if you did everything he said.

He lifted your dress up and purred " mm you came prepared today" you hadn't worn underwear knowing he would simply rip it off if you did his large fingers played around your entrance softly poking and teasing you " P-Paul could we please get started" he chuckled " hush now let daddy do all the work" you blushed and blinked the tears away from your eyes, Paul took his time sliding one finger in and slowly curling it inside you " so warm and tight I love it" he moved his finger in and out a few times before adding another one softly placing his hand on your hip, he scissored his fingers inside of you opening you up for him " look your already so wet, you cant tell me you dont enjoy this." You bit your lip to keep from moaning as he thrusts his fingers in deeper until you graced his ears with a soft pitiful moan " I think your ready now."

Paul put on a condom and lined himself up slowly pushing into you all the way to the hilt he moaned and grabbed your hair tightly in one hand the other firmly placed on your hips " you're such a naughty girl (y/n) letting me fuck you right here in this ally, anyone could come by and see this" you sobbed and shook your head " Paul please just get it over with" he thrust into you letting your body lean heavily against the brick " from now on (y/n) call me daddy" he thrust into you harshly earning a small moan as he gripped your hip harder " d-daddy!" you blushed and hung your head in shame as Paul continued to fuck you harder and rougher then the last time " oh yea that's right im your daddy, baby girl" he pulled your body flush against his he was mush taller then you had to stand on your tip-toes to be comfortable as he continued to force you down onto his cock the new angle caused his to brush your sweet spot every time he thrusts into you.

You where a moaning whimpering mess as he whispered dirty things in your ear you gasped as your orgasm approached Paul knew his was drawing close he used the rest of his strength to plow into your pussy never letting you rest not even for a second, what seemed liked hours pasted before your orgasm finally washed over you, your throat dry from crying let out a small whisper of his name and soon he was groaning and twitching inside you he finally finished and pulled away throwing the condom into a trash can " ah that was nice" he pulled his pants back up and watched as you tried to fix your self. Paul softly kissed your cheek " next time were doing it at your place bunny" he grabbed your hand and walked you back to your car " go home and get cleaned up" you nodded " o-ok I love you Paul" he kissed your forehead " love you too (y/n)" he watched you drive off and smirked everything seemed to be going perfect you complied with everything he had said without even a snide remark but on the inside you were disgusted with your self you loved Smith with all your heart but you were now being forced to meet Paul almost everyday for a quickie, it hurt your heart to know that he was doing nothing but using you for his own pleasure. After a long shower you debated on if you should tell Smith or just let this keep happening but your sleep deprived mind got the best of you as you laid down and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep full of nightmares and fears welling up deep in your mind.


End file.
